Love A Women !
by Dance4You
Summary: Rachel Berry & Mercedes Jones in a relationship & hardships & fuck ups & big fat Finn . ! use your imagination This awesome BerryCedes story that I did & lost Then found it
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel**

"Are you two still coming over my house for movie night?" I asked falling into step with Mercedes and Kurt.

"I know I will be my parents are throwing some type of party with their co-workers at the house" Mercedes said as Kurt laughed.

"Your parents know how to get you out of the house." Kurt said as we stopped at Mercedes locker.

She opened it and I looked at her outfit from head to toe. Her hair was in curls parted to one side she had on a little bit of makeup, I saw her lick her bottom lip and take in her mouth. I looked at her shirt and it was black and shimmery silver with one shoulder hanging off, she had on a necklace that covered up some of her cleavage but not all of it, she had on a pair of liquid leggings and a pair of black glitter Ugg boots.

"Mercedes I was wondering." I said as she turned and looked at me. I captured her lips with mine I gently sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled on it causing her to moan.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." Mercedes said before pecking my lips one last time.

"RACHEL! RACHEL BERRY!" Mercedes yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face causing me to come back crashing down to reality. I wasn't that bold to just come right out and kiss her.

"Yes, what's up?" I asked looking at her. Her eye brows were raised and she shook her head.

"Kurt was wondering did you want to go to the mall today. I could use some retail therapy." Mercedes said as I nodded my head.

"That sounds good, I need to get some new clothes." I said as she nodded her head. She closed her locker and we walked away and I kind of stayed behind and looked at how her ass filled out the liquid leggings. I caught up to them and Mercedes and I walked into our AP Biology class. We sat all the way in the back next to each other.

"So what has been on your mind Berry that made you space out?" Mercedes asked as we wrote down notes.

"Just thinking about some stuff, you know." I said as she nodded her head.

"If It's about Finn forget it my mind can't handle all of that, or Jesses St. Douche." Mercedes said as I laughed I gently rubbed her thigh and she didn't seem to mind.

"It's not about neither one of them." I said as she nodded her head and we went back to writing notes.

"Well I think I'll be at your house all weekend long." Cedes said reading a text.

"Why do you say that?" I asked trying to hold in my excitement.

"My dad just text me and told me they're going to see my brother in California for something. Something about a girl friend or a football game, something like that." Mercedes said as I gently rubbed her thigh.

"It will be okay, you'll feel right at home." I said as she smiled at me.

"I hope I'm not intruding." She said looking at me.

"No you're not intruding, my dads' will be happy to have you, I'm sure we can do whatever we can." I said as we wrote notes. Class ended and we walked to her locker then mine.

"So what do you have in mind for this weekend?" I asked looking at her.  
"I don't know, I might just stay home." Mercedes said clearing her throat. Just then Quinn walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
"How is it going Quinn?" Mercedes asked turning and looking at Quinn.

"It's going good, how about you?" Quinn asked as I grabbed my books out.

"It's going, parents are leaving me again this weekend. But I'll just hang out with Rachel." Mercedes said as the bell rang. She walked to her math class and Quinn and I walked to AP Calc.

"I know you like her." Quinn said looking at me as I wrote down notes for the quiz Monday.

"I don't like her, she is a great friend." I said shaking my head. After school it was only Mercedes and I that went to the mall Kurt bailed on us for Blaine.

"You have to tell me the truth Berry!" Mercedes yelled from the dressing room in Torrid.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled grabbing my purse. I opened up the door to her dressing room and seen her in a skin tight one shoulder black dress with some silver on the neckline and it was showing just the right amount of cleavage.

"Berry what do you think?" Mercedes asked looking at me.

"It's perfect." I said smiling at her.

"Can you unzip it, I can get it up but not down." She said smiling at me. She turned around and I moved her hair out of the way and started unzipping her dress and for some odd reason I gently kissed her neck. I felt her body tense up but I started kissing her neck more then her back.

"Sorry about that." I said as she turned and looked at me. She raised her eye brow at me and then we kissed. My hands went to her breast as she cupped my cheek deepening the kiss. I let the dress fall and I slid my hand down to her pussy and she placed one leg on the seat and I slid 2 fingers inside of her wetness.

**Mercedes**

"Fuck Rachel Berry is getting me off, my arch Diva." I thought to myself as she sped her fingers up and I rode her fingers. We pulled away only to catch our breath and her lips attached to my neck.

"I'm so close." I groaned as she slid a third finger into me and started hitting my spot. She dropped down to her knees and started sucking on my clit. I bit into a shirt and arched my back off the wall and buried my hand in her hair riding her tongue. I came flooding her mouth and she lapped up my juices. She kissed me and I kissed her back and ran my tongue over her bottom lip and our tongues started wrestling.

"You taste better than what I thought." Rachel said palming my breast.

"Let's take this back to my place." I moaned kissing her lips. She walked out of the dressing room and I got dressed and came out also. I bought the dress and the other things and we walked out of the mall and got into my car.

"You're into girls?" Rachel asked sliding her hand into my liquid leggings and started rubbing my clit with her thumb and slid her middle finger inside of me.

"I didn't ummm say that." I moaned as she slid her other finger inside of me.

"Are you sure you're not into girls?" Rachel whispered in my ear sucking on my earlobe. I couldn't speak she had some type of hold on me. I eventually made it safely to my house and my parents weren't home. I parked and we both got out and I opened the door and pushed her up against the front door and started kissing her. Maybe Berry was right maybe I was into chicks but maybe it was just Berry. I grabbed her hand and walked up the steps and she slapped my ass and rubbed it every chance she got. We walked into my room and I closed and locked the door and looked at Berry who was looking around my room. I took off my shirt and slid off my legging, slipped off my boots and walked towards her and smiled.

"Do you know I've had a crush on you since my party? I wanted to kiss you instead of Quinn and Brittany." Rachel said as I started kissing her lips and neck. I took off her dress and she slipped off her shoes as I pushed her down on my bed and straddled her lap.

"Why didn't you act on it?" I whispered in her ear as I started sucking and nibbling on her neck.

"I thought you would try and kill me, wouldn't you have?" She asked as I unsnapped her bra and fling it behind me, I ran my tongue over her hard pink nipples before drawing one into my mouth and palming the other one. I did the same thing to the other one and she ran her nails down my back.

"No I wouldn't have killed you." I said kissing her lips before running my tongue down her stomach. I kissed her belly button and rolled her on top.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down at me. I pulled her up to where her pussy was directly at my mouth and brought her down. I ran my tongue up and down her slit before I sucked on her lips and she moaned out my name. I sucked her clit into my mouth and placed one hand in my panties and started rubbing my clit with my fingers. I slid my tongue into her hot center and my thumb started rubbing her clit.

"Shit Mercedes, ohhh" she groaned as I went back to sucking on her clit. She pulled my hand out of my panties and sucked on my fingeres. She started riding my face and I started sucking on her clit harder and I slid 3 fingers inside of her.

"Right there! Oh I'm about to come! Shit Mercy!" She yelled as she flooded my mouth. She tried to scoot off my face but I grabbed a hold to her thighs. I laid her on her back and kept sucking on her clit and she grabbed a fist full of my hair. I sucked harder on her clit and let it go with a pop and she squirted in my mouth as her thighs shook around my ears. I slid my way up her body and kissed her lips heavily. She turned me on my back and ripped off my panties before kissing me. She wrapped on of my legs around her waist and started moving her hips into mine making out clits meet.

"So tell me Mercedes. Are you into girls?" She moaned into my ear going painfully slow.

"Shit Berry…..umm." I moaned as I started moving my hips into her.

"That doesn't answer my answer Mercy." She moaned as her hips sped up she put her hands on either side of my body and raised up and started moving in circles.

"Oh Yes!" I screamed as my orgasm built up. I grabbed her ass not wanting to lose contact. Rachel started biting my neck and gently sucked my neck. I threw my head back as I came hard.

"Fuck Mercedes!" She yelled sinking her teeth into my neck causing me to cum again. We slid up under my cover and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"To answer your question, I think you just turned me out." I said as she laughed.

"Good, now Quinn can't get to you." Rachel said before kissing my lips.

***Monday***  
"So you two are finally together." Quinn said as Rachel stopped kissing my neck.

"Yeah you could say that." Rachel replied as Quinn winked at me before walking off.

"Now where were we?" She asked before capturing my lips with her.

"I think it was a little lower." I replied as she laughed into my neck.

"I love you." She said nibbling on my earlobe and running her tongue over where she had bit me from Saturday.

"What makes you say that?" I asked moaning.

"I've always loved you, ever move you made, ever time you would laugh it would brighten my day. I would pick fights with you just for you to look at me." She said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'll learn to love you along the way." I said as she nodded her head.

"I understand." She replied before the belly rang. She walked me to my French class.

"See you in AP Biology?" I asked as she nodded her head before kissing my lips.

"See you then." She replied as I kissed her back and walked into class.

"Where the hell have I been?" Kurt asked as soon as I turned around to look at his face.

"You've been with Blaine." I said as we sat down in back of class.

"Oh how I've missed so much, so tell me how was it?" he asked as I laughed.

"I don't kiss and tell." I said as my phone vibrated. I looked and seen it was a picture message from Rachel. I opened it and it was a picture of her in a purple and black lace bra and thong set. I bit my bottom lip and Kurt snatched my iPhone out of my hand.

"Shit it looks like it's going great." he replied as I pushed him and took my phone back.

"She told me she loves me." I said as our teacher Ms. Mack walked in.

"What did you say?" he asked as Ms. Mack passed out the lab for the day.

"I told her I would love her in due time." I replied as he laughed.

**`Rachel**

"Mercedes!" I yelled as my fingers were buried deep in her hair. This girl had me going well over the edge. Her tongue was rubbing my g-spot, fuck! She ran her tongue up and down my pussy before she slid her fingers deep inside of me and wrapping her lips around my clit.

"Ohhh fuhhhhhckkk!" I groaned as she hummed on my clit, I knew the song she was humming it was Michael Jackson's Keep It In The Closet. Her fingers started going faster and I was coming to the biggest orgasm of my life. She gently nibbled on my clit before sucking hard on it then running her tongue over and around. Her fingers started hitting my spot and I tried to close my legs.

"I'M COMMINGGGG!" I yelled as the grip that I had on her hair tightened and I tried to push her head away. She sucked on my clit one last time before moving her head out of the way letting me close my legs around her hand while her thumb rubbed my clit and her fingers worked in and out of me fast. My back arched off the bed and I saw stars behind my eye lids as I came with her name falling off my tongue.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mercedes ask from beside me on the bed. I looked and seen it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Did I pass out?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yes you did, want some water?" She asked as I kissed her.

"That would be fine, are you parents home?" I asked as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Yes they are, Momma is cooking dinner and Dad is probably watching the game." She said handing me some Advil.

"How is your head? I'm so sorry for the grip I had." I said as she laughed.

"I'm fine, you're the one who passed out from a big orgasm. You hit a note I've never ever heard you hit before." She said laughing.

"Are you serious? Oh God, your parent's probably hates me." I said getting out of bed and she slapped my bare ass.

"They weren't home yet, they came home after I realized you were alive. Had to call Santana and have her come over to check." She said as I walked into the bathroom. I took a hot shower and came out wrapped up in a towel. I saw my clothes laying on her computer desk.

"Should I stay or should I go?" I asked as I started getting dressed.

"I already told momma you're staying for dinner." She replied as she started texting on her phone. Our 4 month anniversary was coming up in 3 weeks and she has yet to mention what she wanted to do for it.

"What are we doing for our anniversary?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"What anniversary?" She asked not looking up from her phone.

"You know what anniversary Mercedes Jade Jones." I said taking her phone from her hands.

"If I lose to Tina I'm revoking my tongue from you for a month." She threatened as I looked down at her iPhone and seen she was playing Fruit Ninja on her phone.

"Really Fruit Ninja, no we're going to talk out about OUR anniversary." I said putting her phone on her nightstand.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked sitting up with her back on the headboard.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" I asked as she laughed.

"How about we go out to dinner and then we do a movie." Mercedes said smiling.

"No we already did that. How about we have a Barbra marathon." I said as she groaned.

"Hell to the no, you did that with Finn and Jesse not with me. I'll be damn if I hear Barbra on our anniversary." Mercedes said looking at me.

"Fine, we have to figure out something to do for our anniversary." I said as someone knocked on the door and the door opened and her mother popped her head in.

"Are you two decent?" Monica asked with her hand over her eyes.

"Yes momma we're decent." Mercedes said laughing. A while ago when I was over and I was eating Mercedes out her mother busted through the door just as she was coming, it was very weird to sit at the table and look her mother in the face that night. I didn't come over for weeks and Monica eventually called and had my dads come over for a family dinner.

"Hey that's not funny, I'm sorry Rachel." Monica said as I turned red from embarrassment.

"It's fine Mrs. Jones." I said as she laughed.

"What have I told you about that Rachel." Monica said as I laughed.

"Sorry Mrs. Jone...I mean Monica." I replied as she nodded her head.

"Okay dinner is ready, it's your favorite Veggie Lasagna and salad. Mercy I made you the regular Lasagna since you're terrified of mushrooms." Monica said as Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks momma. Ready to go eat?" Mercedes asked as her little brother Derick came running into the room.

"Merc" He said looking up at Mercedes. She picked him up and put him on her hip.

"You ready to go eat eat?" She asked tickling him. He was so cute for a 2 year old. He started nodding his head as he squirmed. We all walked out of the room and Derick wanted me. I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Jones." I said putting Derick in his high chair.

"What have we told you about that Rachel." Erin asked causing me to smile.

"Sorry Erin." I replied sitting next to Cedes.

"How was school today?" Monica asked as Cedes head snapped up from her plate of food.

"It was okay I guess, got a A on my math test." Mercedes said as I smiled at her.

"You didn't tell me that." I said as she gave me a small smile.

"Must have slipped my mind, sorry." She said sipping her sweet tea.

"Well that is great, Rachel how was your day?" Erin asked as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"It was okay, I have my NYAD audition coming up in a couple of weeks so I have to find a song." I said as I took a bite out of my cheesy bread stick.

"Why don't you sing Don't Rain On My Parade since you know it so well and all." Mercedes said eating her food.

"That sounds great babe, thanks." I said kissing her cheek.

"KISS!" Derick yelled causing us to laugh.

"You want a kiss too bug?" Mercedes asked tickling her little brother.

"uh huh." He said as Mercedes kissed his cheek. We all went back to eating and her parents made me stay the night so Mercedes wouldn't have to drive me home.

"If you do that warm up one more time you will find yourself in the guest bedroom." Mercedes said walking around me in the bathroom. She had on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had her hair wrapped in a scarf and she looked kinda sexy.

"Good night." I said kissing her lips.

"Night." She replied kissing me back.

**MERCEDES**

"So what are you gonna do?" Tina asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know yet, okay maybe I do know. I was thinking about doing massages back at my place a home cooked meal and some toys." I said as Tina raised her eye brow at me.

"Okay you're trying to get frisky aren't you." Tina said as Quinn walked up to me.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked hugging me.

"Nothing planning my anniversary." I said as Rachel was talking to Finn with a pissed expression. That was their business if she needs me she would let me know.

"Aren't you gonna do something about that?" Tina asked as we all looked at Finn and Rachel.

"Nope she can handle her own, I'm sure of it. Some of my sass rubbed off on her." I said applying some lip gloss and brushing my hair. I really needed to wash my hair ASAP!

"Finn I'm done talking to you now!" Rachel yelled as she walked towards me.

"But I'm not done talking to you, you cheated on me with tubby bear." Finn said mugging me.

"Okay Bean Stalk insult my girl again and I will cut off your vagina since you don't have balls any ways." Santana said coming out of no where.

"I'm not talking to you closet lesbian, I'm talking to Rachel." Finn said waving off Santana.

"Finn I told you I'm done talking to you." Rachel said standing beside me.

"You stole my fucking girl Mercedes!" Finn yelled causing me to laugh.

"No I didn't steal anything from you, she came willing and hard if you know what I mean." I said narrowing my eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He yelled as handed my books to Tina.

"Okay fuck being nice right now you're really starting to piss me off just by standing there. Listen and listen real fucking hard Hudson, if she wanted to be with you she would've stayed with you. Obviously you wasn't do something right if she came knocking on my door. If she wants you back she can have you back but I'm not about to push her into the arms of someone who doesn't know what the fucks he wants in life. So I'm going to tell you once and only one time, step to my girl again like you're big and bad and get ready to be knocked the fuck down." I hissed standing toe to toe with him. He turned and walked off and punched a locker and screamed like a bitch because he hurt his hand.

"That was so fucking hot." Rachel said looking at me.

"If you got a problem out of jolly the puffy nipple giant do hesitate to tell me." I said kissing her lips before grabbing my books and her hand and walked to AP Bio.

_"I heard what happened between you and Finn." Kurt had text me._

_"Yeah I'm close to beating his ass XD"_ I replied back as I took notes.

_"Don't worry about him, he is just lonely. Quinn doesn't want him, she wants you and Berry, Rachel doesn't want him obviously. I think he is just sad."_ Kurt text causing me to laugh.

_"Quinn doesn't want me, she is just being friendly."_ I said as I looked at Rachel who was busy writing down notes causing me to smile. She was so fucking cute when she concentrated on anything.

_"Quinn does want you sweetie, please pay more attention."_ Kurt replied as I shook my head.

_"I'll talk to you later, Rachel is giving me the stink eye."_ I said giving Rachel a small smile.

_" LHH you're going to get it *not in a good way* :0"_ Kurt text as I locked my phone.

"I love you." I said as she put her hair behind her ear.

"I love you more." she replied as the bell rang. School went by quickly and I had to pick Derick up from day care.

"How was your day?" I asked looking at Derick in the review mirror.

"Kay." He replied smiling. I love this little kid as my own. I pulled up in the driveway and seen Finn sitting on my front steps

"You've gotta be shitting me!" I yelled as Derick whined.

"Sorry bug big sister didn't mean it." I said turning off my truck and getting out. I unbuckled him and picked him up and grabbed his bag and sippy cup.

"What do you want giant?" I asked shutting the door with my hip. I walked past him and unlocked the front door.

"I just want to talk okay." He said as I walked through the door.

"Fine, come in." I said setting down Derick's bag and sippy cup.

"Nice place." he said looking around.

"Yeah thanks, I'm going to go lay him down." I said before walking away. I went to Derick's room and laid him down in his crib and turned on his humidifier. I grabbed his baby monitor. I walked back down the steps to see Finn sitting in the TV room and Rachel in the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" She asked looking at me.

"He wants to talk okay, just go to my room please." I said looking at her.

Fine but any funny business I'm killing him." She said causing me to laugh.

"I promise no funny business." I said kissing her lips.

"You have on my favorite lip gloss." She moaned sucking on my bottom lip.

"All of my lip gloss that I have are your favorite." I groaned as she grabbed my ass.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look today?" Rachel asked as she kissed my neck.

"Only like 20 times."I moaned as she gently nipped on my shoulder. She pushed me up against the table and slid her hand between my thighs.

"Go talk to Finn." She whispered in my ear as she ran her tongue down my jaw to my spot and started licking and sucking on it.

"Hummm?" I asked resting my hands on her hips.

"Finn, he is still in the TV room." she said laughing into my neck.

"Shit I forgot all about him, go to my room stop distracting me." I said as she laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." she replied taking her hand away from my inner thigh. She walked out of the kitchen and up the steps.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine, what did you need to talk about?" I asked looking at him.

"You and Rachel, Did you approach her?" He asked sitting down.

"No she approached me, she told me she has had a crush on me for the longest time." I replied as he nodded his head.

"Well all the best to you two." He said getting up and leaving. I heard the front door open and close and I locked it and walked up the steps. I peaked in Derick's room and he was still sleeping. I walked up the other flight of steps and into my room only to see Rachel laying on her back with a vibrator deep inside of her.

"Oh shit!" She yelled causing me to smile. I climbed between her legs and moved her hand out of the way.

"You started without me?" I asked before sucking in her clit and working the vibrator in and out of her painfully slow.

"Yesssss." She moaned grabbing the covers. I sped up with the vibrator and turned it on high and she flew apart.

"Wait next time." I said leaving a hickey on her inner thigh before getting up.

**Rachel**

Today is our anniversary and Mercedes was acting like it wasn't a big day for the both of us.

"What does she have planned?" I asked standing in front of Tina.

"I have no idea." Tina replied smiling.

"Stop lying to me Tina, I need to know." I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not lying to you." she said laughing.

"KURT!" I yelled as he tried to run down the hallway away from me.

"Yes darling?" He asked turning and looking at me.

"Where is Mercedes?" I asked as the lunch bell rang.

"I have no idea." He said as he looked at his phone.

"Stop texting Blaine and talk to me, I'm freaking out here. She had me drive to school today and she is no where to be found. Where the hell is she." I said as Kurt laughed.

"Stop freaking out okay, Cedes would never miss a day of school trust me. Okay maybe she would miss school for some drastic reason. Did she text you at all?" Kurt asked as I pulled out my iPhone and seen no text from Mercedes since last night.

"No she hasn't text me all day." I replied locking my phone.

"Well maybe it's a surprise." Kurt said as we walked to lunch.

"I don't know, she knows I don't like surprises." I said as I grabbed a salad, grapes and a bottle of Naked.

"Well maybe she is just waiting for the right time, I mean it is Friday." he said as we sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

"Satan where is she!" I yelled as Santana and Brittany sat down.

"Look here Berry I don't know where she is." Santana said as Brittany giggled. I sent Mercedes a text and she didn't respond.

"I'm going crazy." I said sipping my Naked. She had me going through hoops for her and she wasn't any where to be found. I love this girl and if she didn't turn up soon she is going to find herself in the dog house.

"What's up everybody." Mercedes said sitting down next to Mike.

"Where have you been?" I yelled as everyone laughed.

"I've been here all day, I had to take a test in Calc class." She said raising an eye brow at me.

"You haven't text me all day." I whined as Kurt sucked in his lips to hide his laughter.

"I forgot to charge my phone last night, sorry babe." Mercedes said as she started talking to Mike about something. Lunch was over and Mercedes was walking and talking to Santana about God knows what.

"It's okay, she knows it your anniversary, cheer up baby unicorn. Brittany said hugging me. I walked to my locker and opened it only to have a bunch of flowers spill out on the floor. I looked and seen it was a bear with a note attached to it.

_Dinner at my place at 8:00 don't be late. -Mercy_  
_PS: turn around_

I quickly turned around and she was standing there holding a box.

"So do you like it?" She asked as I smiled.

"I love it, and I love you." I said as I was about to kiss her until Sue walked up to us.

"Okay over expressed Lesbians, Oprah in my office. Broadway star go to class." Sue said pulling Mercedes away just as she handed me the box.

"I love you!" I yelled as she walked away. I opened up the box and it was a heart necklace that I had wanted when we were in the mall. I grabbed my teddy bear and my books and walked to class with a smile on my face. I didn't see Mercedes until the last couple of minutes of Glee club.

"Where have you been?" I asked as she sat down beside me and put her head in my lap.

"That demon wants me and Kurt back on the squad. I'm thinking hell no." Mercedes said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Then tell her you don't want to be back on the squad." I said as she groaned.

"It isn't that simple babe, she said she would make my life a living hell if i told her no. Now I gotta talk to Kurt and this is really making my day bad." She said as her phone rang.

"I thought your phone was dead." I said as she answered her phone.

"Yes Momma?" She said into the phone.

"That's fine, you can put it in my room with the other stuff." She said sitting up.

"See you when you guys get back." She said hanging up the phone.

"Whats going on?" I asked as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Momma Daddy and Derick are going to go visit my great Aunt in Texas for the weekend." She said as the last bell rang. We all got up and grabbed our bags.

"Where do you think you're going Brassy Hag? Sue asked walking up to Mercedes.

"I'm going home to go to sleep and then to wake up to spend my anniversary with my girl." Mercedes hissed as we walked to her locker.

"No you're not, your going to come to practice today." Coach Sue said as Mercedes growled.

"Fuck that, no I'm not going to a practice. I have shit to do and being a Cheerio isn't one of them. I could have sworn you said I was too fat to be on your skinny Cheerio squad." Mercedes said opening up her locker.

"I'm going to let that slide Mercedes, you got back bone I love it. Plus you're not fat you're well toned since last year. You and lady face will be on my squad before the school year is over. Sue said before walking off.

"I'm going to kill her with my bare fucking hands!" Mercedes yelled slamming her locker shut.

"Baby don't let her mess up your weekend. I'll see you tonight?" I asked as we held hands and walked out of school.

"Yes I'll see you tonight, I love you." She said kissing my lips.

umm I love you more." I replied kissing her back as I leaned up against my car I wrapped my arms around her neck, I deepened the kiss and just as I was about grab a hand full of this lush ass of her we heard Coach Sue on the bull horn.

"Get out of my parking lot Brassy Hag and Broadway reject. You will be on my squad Whoopi." Sue yelled through the bull horn. I felt Mercedes body tense up and I knew she was about to go all into one of her diva rants.

"Look at me, stop worrying about her okay. Tonight is about you and I no one else. What should I wear?" I asked turning her attention back to me.

"How about you wear nothing." She said smiling.

"Real funny, I guess I have to surprise you then." I said as she laughed.

"Fine, surprise me but if it is a God awful sweater you're going back home to change." She said kissing my nose.

"I promise it's not a sweater." I said giggling.

"Alright I need to get home to help clean up some stuff, see you tonight." Mercedes said kissing my lips one time then one turned into two and two turned into a deep sex kiss.

"Damn Weezy let the girl breath!" Santana yelled causing us to jump apart.

"Shut up Satan!" Mercedes yelled before pecking my lips. She turned and looked and Santana and I slapped her ass as she walked away. The way her hips swayed in those tight skinny jeans. I got in my car and drove off and went home. I was really starting to wonder what she had in store for the both of us.

**Mercedes**

"So do you have everything?" Santana asked as we walked to my truck.

"Well we could always go to Spencer's in the mall." Santana said as Kurt walked up.

"Alright so what are we doing?" Kurt asked as I laughed.

"Well Santana thinks its a great idea to go to Spencer's right now and you guys have to help me set up." I said as we got into my truck. I drove to the mall and Kurt and Santana bitched over the radio station.

"Look here damnit pick a station and shut the hell up!" I yelled as they shut up. We got to Spencer's and they had me buy a new vibrator some oils and edible body paint.

"Damn Mercedes what are you trying to do?" Santana asked as we walked into my bedroom.

"Well she said she wanted to try something new." I said as she held up the vibrating strap-on that had came in the mail yesterday.

"Hold on so she wants to try something new and you go all out. Damn would you marry me." Santana said as I laughed.

"No I don't wanna marry you." I said as I seen the package I had been waiting for on my bed. I opened it and it was the double headed dildo.

"Damn Wheezy, make sure you video tape this I need to see it." Santana said as Kurt looked inside of my closet.

"What is this?" Kurt asked holding up handcuffs.

"Well she got kinky one night and hand cuffed me to the bed." I said as he dropped them quickly.

"Shut up and help me clean up." I said opening up my bottom drawer and putting the toys and oils in there. We cleaned up my bedroom and Santana found the DVD that Rachel had made for me.

"I swear you turned her out." Kurt said as I stuffed the DVD in a box in my closet.

"I didn't turn her out." I said as we walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge.

_Have fun but not too much fun, more money on your card to cover your weekend and more. Happy anniversary_  
_Love-__**Mom**_

"Hold on your parents are okay with you and Berry? Santana asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah they're fine with it, my mom actually walked in on us once. She was down on me and I came as soon as my mom walked through the door it was and odd conversation to say at least." I said as Kurt busted out laughing.

"You need to lock your door. Okay what are you making her for dinner?" Kurt asked as I smiled at him.

"Well I'm making some Alfredo don't worry its vegan a side salad and for desert you should never know." I said laughing. I looked at the clock and it was about 6:00.

"Time for you both to leave, thank you I'll call you when I wake up!" I yelled pushing them out of the house. I started cooking and I heard the doorbell ring.

"Use your key!" I yelled laughing. I heard the door open and her heels against the hard wood floor.

"This is some anniversary." Rachel said walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I couldn't just let dinner burn." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay I'll give you that, what is for dinner?" She asked laying her chin on my shoulder.

"Alfredo, salad and Vegetarian Gumbo. I didn't know what you wanted so I made a bit of everything." I said as I took out the bread from the oven. I finished cook and we sat down and ate.

"How was today?" I asked eating some salad.

"It was okay, I'm still mad you avoided me today." Rachel said eating some Gumbo.

"I'm sorry it was kind of hard to keep everything together." I said as I sipped my sweet tea. We finished eating and I put up the food and put the dishes in the dish washer.

"So what is next?" Rachel asked as we walked into the TV room.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and you're going to find something to watch on TV." I said kissing her lips. I turned to leave and she grabbed my belt loops and pulled me back into her and we started kissing again. She pushed me down on the couch and straddled my lap and grabbed the back of the couch. I started sucking on her top lip before slipping my tongue into her mouth and grabbed her ass. I took off her shoes and ran my hands up under her skirt and felt she didn't have on a pair of panties causing me to smile.

"Umm I need you Mercy." She moaned as her lips attacked my neck.

"How badly ohh do you need umm me?" I groaned as she pulled off my shirt and palmed my breast.

"I need you so fucking badly." She moaned as I picked her up in my arms. We walked up the steps into my bedroom and she seen everything I had laid out for her.

"You said you wanted to explore." I said as she pushed me down on the bed and attacking my lips again. She took off my bra and started sucking on my nipples causing me to groan.

"You're right I did, so whats first? Are you going to fuck me with a strap on? Or are you going to handcuff me to the bed and torture me until I cum over and over again." She moaned against my stomach. She pulled off my jeans and ripped my thong off.

"You're so fucking wet and juicy." Rachel moaned as she put my legs on her shoulders and she ran her tongue up and down my slit before devouring me like she didn't just eat dinner.

"Rachel baby ohh!" I yelled grabbing a fist full of her hair as she ran her tongue deep inside of my pussy causing me to arch my back off the bed. I couldn't take what she was doing to me. I'm sure she had to read up on some of this stuff or maybe she talked to Quinn I don't know. I felt her slid 3 fingers deep inside of me.

"You wanna know why I love your pussy so much? She grabs a hold of my fingers so tight and you're always so wet and you taste so damn good." She moaned in my ear as she kissed my neck and worked her fingers in and out of me. I felt the bed move and she pulled her fingers out of me causing me to whine.

:What are you doing?" I asked as I started playing with myself. She didn't reply and I wasn't about to open my eyes to find out. I heard something but I was too close to my orgasm. She moved my hand out of the way and she slid something up and down on my pussy. I opened my eyes and she had on the strap on.

"Are you ready to explore?" Rachel asked before she slid it inside of me causing me to grab her hips.

"Fuck yes!" I moaned throwing my head back she grabbed my thighs and put them in her forearms before going faster.

"You love it when I fuck you?" Rachel groaned as she rubbed my clit with her thumb.

"It's so fucking good...I'm coming!" I yelled grabbing the pillows. She pulled out and flipped me over on my stomach before sliding back inside of me causing me to grab the sheets and scream into them. When in the hell did she become so damn dominant. She slapped my ass once, twice and the third I flew apart biting the hell out of my pillow trying to hid my scream but it was no use. She pulled out and kissed the back of my neck. She kissed my ass before her mouth covered my pussy causing me to fly apart again.

"I can't take it." I groaned as she kissed my lips deepening the kiss. We used every single last toy I had bought and the massage was forgotten about.

"Happy Anniversary Babe." Rachel said kissing my neck as I started to fall asleep. I woke up with her head between my legs and a vibrator on my clit causing me to squirt.

"umm Morning." She moaned running her tongue up my body.

"How was your sleep?" I asked flipping her over on her back. I kissed my way down her body and grabbed the double headed dildo from my nightstand and sliding it inside of her first then me.

"It was great." She moaned as we started moving our hips, I put one of my legs over hers and through my head back as she sped up.

"Oh fuck!" we both yelled as we came. I heard my phone ringing from the floor. I pulled the dildo out and put it beside me and I leaned over and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Hey Cedes." I heard Sam voice on the other end causing my heart to stop.

"uhh Hi Sam, how is Kentucky?" I asked as Rachel kissed my neck.

"It was good, I'm back in Lima. Actually I'm in front of your house, are you home I missed my baby girl." Sam said as I cursed up under my breath. You really gotta be fucking with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercedes**

This whole thing with Sam and Finn was starting to eat at me because it was fucking up my relationship with Rachel. Yes Sam and I had a fling (I guess you could call it that) over the summer. He was my first everything actually, first kiss, first love, first fuck, first boy friend, first guy I brought home to momma.

"Are you happy?" He asked as we walked in the park.

"Yes I'm happy with her, she makes me laugh, smile, sometimes mad but we talk about it." I said as he nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked standing in front of me.

"I didn't want to hurt you I guess but it seems like Finn did that already." I said brushing his hair out of his eyes out of habit. He placed my hand on his cheek and he kissed my palm causing my pussy to become wet. He stared into my eyes and it felt like a pull that happened and his lips ended up on mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I pulled away from him.

"No this isn't right, Rachel doesn't deserve this." I said sucking my lips into my mouth and running my fingers through my hair.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Sam said causing me to look into his ass. His eyes were dark green with lust.

"That's why she is hurt now because I didn't tell her about you and me." I said as we continued to walk. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We just enjoyed the quite surrounding us. We walked back to his truck and sat in the back.

"I'm sorry." He said causing me to look at him.

"Sorry about what?" I asked before his lips landed on mine, he was ruff not the gentle Sam that I knew and love. He pushed me down and climbed between my legs.

"You know, Berry never deserve you. I cried almost every night in Kentucky because you broke up with me." He hissed as his hand unbuttoned my jeans and his other hand held on to my wrist tightly.

"Sam stop please." I said softly looking at him.

"It's too late." He almost screamed. He slid his hand down to my pussy trying to get me worked up but it wasn't working. God why me, why now.

"You can get wet for a bitch but not me." He hissed in my ear as he rammed his fingers inside of me causing a cry to stick in my throat as tears poured out of my eyes. What happened to the Sam over the summer, where did he go? He let go of my wrist and I pushed him off of me and jumped off the back of his truck and started running. I didn't know where I didn't care as of right now. I stopped running and sat down on the curb. I buttoned up my jeans and tried to fix my shirt and started crying. I couldn't stop crying I felt like I had been ripped apart like someone had taken my soul and gave it to the devil. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I seen it was Rachel.

"he-hel-hello?" I answered stuttering trying to get my crying under control.

"Where are you?" She yelled as I heard a bunch of yelling and crying in the background.

"I'm-I- I'm on Elm and Christen." I said as my body started shaking front the chill outside.

"Where is Sam?" She asked causing me to cry when I heard his name.

"I don't know I ran." I said taking a deep breath.

"I'm on the way, stay on the phone with me." She said as I gave her a small "yes" for an answer.

"Can you sing to me?" I said as tears started pouring out of my eyes again.

"Yes, what song?" She asked as I started hiccupping.

"It…it doesn't…umm matter." I said as my body started shaking again. She started Singing "Butterflies" By Michael Jackson as I rubbed my arm with my one hand. I saw her head lights and she parked in front of me and jumped out of the car and ran towards me.

"What happened?" She asked wrapping her arms around me as she rocked me in her arms.

"I don't know, one minute we were talking the next we kissed and he-he-he started to touch me. I know it's all my fault I shouldn't have kissed him, I shouldn't have went to the park with him without you." I said as I started crying again hard.

"Come on let's get in the car." She said kissing my forehead. I nodded my head and she walked me to the car and put me in and buckled me up. She ran to the driver's side and got in and blasted the heat and put a blanket on me, then she started driving.

"What ti-time is it?" I asked trying to warm up.

"Babe it's 3 in the morning." She said glancing at me.

"But he and I le-lef-left at 5 in the afternoon." I said as my body started warming up and I sneezed. She passed me some tissue and I blew my nose.

"You've been out there for some time baby." Rachel said pulling up into my driveway. She turned off the car and got out and I did also and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm right here okay." She said as I nodded my head. We walked up the door and my dad snatched it open and tears fell out of his eyes.

"Baby I thought you were gone." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I cried on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my body. I didn't know how long I had been crying but I ended up sleeping.

"Wake up Mercy." I heard a voice say from beside my bed. I woke up and seen Sam standing beside my bed. He gave me a smile before putting tape over my mouth and tying my hands.

"See now you're all mine, fuck Rachel!" He yelled as I shook my head as he ran his tongue from my temple to my lips and he kissed chin. He kissed the tape where my mouth was and smiled. He ripped off my shirt and bra and I started screaming somehow.

"Wake up baby wake up!" I heard Rachel screaming as I started crying and yelling. My eyes snapped open and the lights came on and my dad and mom ran into the room as I wrapped myself up in Rachel's arms.

"He he tried to to do it again." I said crying hard burring my face into Rachel's chest. I ended up falling back asleep wrapped up in Rachel's arms. I woke up feeling a draft. I heard voiced outside of my bedroom.

"Has she told you?" I heard my momma ask.

"No she hasn't said a word to me, but she and Sam had left to go walk and talk in the park. That was the last that I heard from her, I had went to Finn's house to go talk to him to get everything sorted out." I heard Rachel say as I got up and went to the bathroom I used it and looked at myself in the mirror and seen my hair was everywhere, I had dried up tear streaks on my face and I had a headache with big red puffy eyes.

"Mercedes are you okay?" I heard my daddy ask as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine daddy." I said trying to fix my hair, I threw it up in a high bun and cleaned off my face and put in some eye drops. I opened the door and my momma was sitting in a chair in my room and my dad was leaning up against the door.

"Who did it?" Daddy asked looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before sneezing and coughing.

"You have to talk about it baby." Momma said as Rachel handed me some tissues and some juice.

"I don't want to ma, I just want to forget about it." I said sipping the juice. I set it back down and laid down. They dropped it and walked out of my bedroom and Rachel laid on her back next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and all but just know I'm not going anywhere." Rachel said kissing the top of my head. I fell back asleep snuggling up to Rachel and she rubbed my back in circles. I woke up feeling her move. I looked up and seen her texting.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It is 2 in the afternoon." She said as I nodded my head.

"Let's go take a shower together." I said pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it in my dirty clothes hamper along with the jeans I had on.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as I nodded my head.

"I'm sure, I miss your touch." I said before taking off my bra and panties. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and climbed in and Rachel did a few seconds later.

"I love you." She said standing under the shower head.

"I love you more." I replied before kissing her lips. She kissed me back and I ran my fingers through her wet hair and she grabbed my ass causing me to smile. I pushed her up against the shower wall and dropped down to my knees and placed one of her legs on my shoulder and sucked in her clit.

"Oh fuck." She moaned as I slid my fingers inside of her and started working her over. I gently nibbled on her clit before sucking it back into my mouth and running my tongue over it in circles. I felt her walls clench around my fingers as I licked around her clit and her pussy before sucking back on her clit causing her to cum. She grabbed a hold to the shower bar rail and kept herself up. I kissed my way up her body and started sucking on her nipples and rubbed her clit in circles with my middle finger. She came again and we washed up and she washed my hair before we got out. She dried me off and laid me down on a giant towel on my bed and grabbed a bottle of oil from by nightstand.

"So I found these last night." She said as I smiled.

"It was for our anniversary, I wanted to give you a massage before we made love." I said as she smiled.

"I know I made Kurt tell me the other day." Rachel said before kissing my lips. She flipped me on my back and sat down on the back of my thighs and started giving me a deep massage causing me to moan.

"You know what I love about you?" Rachel asked working on my tense shoulders.

"What would that be?" I asked as she kissed the side of my neck.

"Well for one, you don't take shit from anyone, you're loving, supporting, sexy as hell, you have a wonderful laugh and smile that would light up a whole house. You're a diva but carry yourself like a lady, you made me realize who I really am deep down and that I need to have a backup plan besides NYDA." She said as she started working on my lower back causing me to moan out.

"That feels so good." I moaned as her hands worked down to my ass and thighs. She had me turn over to my back and she started rubbing my breast and nipples causing me to moan out her name.

"You like that?" She asked before she wrapped her lips around my nipple causing my back to arch off the bed. She sucked nibbled and licked my nipples almost causing me to cum.

"Fuck baby." I groaned as she kissed her way down my body. She licked around my navel before placing my legs on her shoulder and running her tongue up and down my pussy causing me to moan. She started doing something new, she only licked at my opening and she spread my pussy lips and slid her tongue inside of me and licked all inside of my pussy causing my back to arch off the bed. I grabbed a fist full of her hair as she slid her tongue out of me and wrapped her tongue around my clit and started sucking on it and licking my pussy.

"I'm comingggg!" I screamed as my back arched all the way off the bed and I started riding her face. She grabbed a hold to my hips and spat on my pussy before sucking on my pussy lips causing me to flood her mouth. I rode out my orgasm and she kissed her way up my body before kissing me. I started rubbing our clit together causing her to throw her head back. I grabbed her ass to keep her in place as she went faster causing my leg to tense up.

"Fuck baby yes, you're so fucking wet. I'm oh shit!" Rachel yelled coming and I did right after her. Just then the door swung open.

"Fucking Wanky!" I heard Santana yell as Rachel pulled a cover over us.

"Out now Satan!" I hissed looking over Rachel's shoulder.

"Fine, we're in the den." Santana said before closing the door. She climbed off of me and cleaned me up along with herself and we got dressed. I threw on a simple sun dress and put my hair up in a bun and put on a pair of sandals and we walked into the den to see the whole Glee club there.

"He told us what happened, he left last night back to Kentucky." Kurt said rushing over and hugging me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said hugging him back.

"I know, I know. How about we all just play the game, daddy Jones is on the grill and Momma is throwing down in the kitchen with your aunt as we speak. I believe we have a glee club Anniversary to be celebrating today." Kurt said as I shook my head.

"Even though our anniversary was Thursday it's fine with me." I said as Artie did his praise hand. We wall played the game and ate and just chilled. Everyone ended up spending the night and we didn't go to school on Monday.

"I love you." Rachel whispered in my ear in AP Bio.

"I love you more." I said kissing her lips.

"Brassy Hag, my office now." I heard Sue yell causing me to tense up.

"Just go talk to her, I'll be in the Auditorium after this." Rachel said as I nodded my head. I collected my things and walked out behind coach Sue.

"You're back on the squad Mercedes." Coach Sue said as we walked into her office.

"No I'm not." I said sitting down in a chair and looking at her.

"You have to be, I need a trophy in my display case this year." She said as Kurt walked in.

"God you too." Kurt said sitting next to me.

"I know right." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Look we'll just do weigh in that is it, and measurements so I can order your skirt and top. I swear as soon as you started dating LesBerry you're breast became bigger and your middle section is smaller." She said I raised my eye brow at her.

"Leave my girlfriend out of this." I said looking at her.

"Fin spit fire Whitney, weigh in and measurements after school. It will be simple and quick you're two others can stay." Coach Sue said as we got up as the bell rang. I walked to the auditorium and I heard a low whistle.

"Damn Jones, what can I do to get on that?" Azimo asked from his locker.

"Nothing because you can't get on this, I'm never interested." I said stopping and looking at him.

"Look this right here is my boy Shane, Shane Tinsley, Mercedes 'Diva' Jones." Azimo said as I looked up and seen a big bear towering over me.

"It's nice to meet you Shane." I said as we shook hands.

"Pleasure is all mine Mizz. Jones." He said kissing my hand.

"Right, I gotta go." I said before turning around and walking off.

"I love the way dat ass is filling out them jeans!" I heard Azimo yell causing me to shake my head and laugh. I walked into the auditorium to see Rachel going through scales on the piano.

"Stop it before you mess up your voice." I said as she smiled at me.

"I couldn't do that even if I tried." Rachel said before kissing my lips, I kissed her back and sat down on the bench in front of the piano.

"So what is this meeting about?" I asked as I started playing Mariah Carey "We Belong Together"

"So I was wondering since you got into NYU, UCLA, Ohio State and Spellman. I got into UCLA and Spellman also and I don't want to break up when we graduate." Rachel said all in one breathe.

"Baby calm down, I haven't even thought about UCLA really even though I really want to go to LA to start a career, I want to do college for 3 years and then try and stick my foot in the door." I said as she sat down beside me.

"What college would you go to right at this moment?" Rachel asked as I continued to play.

"I think I would either go to NYU or Spellman, my aunt went to Spellman so did my grandmother. Momma went to UCLA." I said laughing.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering." Rachel said as I stopped playing and looked at her.

"Really what's going on?" I asked looking at her.

"Well.."

"If it isn't Lazy Bones." I heard Jesse St. Douche say causing Rachel to close her eyes.

"Hell to the nizzy no. Who let you in?" I asked getting up and looking at him.

"I let myself in." He said as I narrowed my eyes at him, just then the bell ran for lunch.

"Well get the fuck out." I hissed as Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Go to lunch I need to talk to him." She said as I looked at her.

"I'll go but if he isn't gone by the time Glee starts I'm setting his balls on fire." I said as she nodded her head. I walked past him and he looked me up and down before walking towards Rachel. I walked out of the auditorium and into the lunch room. I grabbed some tots and a pizza.

"Oh damn she has tots what's wrong?" Santana asked looking at me.

"Jesse St. Douche is here." I hissed before eating a tot. I finished lunch and decided to walk back into the auditorium only to see Rachel and Jesse kissing.

"No Jesse I'm with Mercedes now." She said pushing him off of her.

"That didn't stop us when you were with Finn. Plus why are you even with Lazy Bones? You want status or something?" Jesse asked as I sat all the way in the back of the auditorium.

"I love her okay, she makes me feel whole. No I don't care about status, what does that have to do with anything?" Rachel asked moving around Jesse to get her book bag and books.

"Sure you love her, that's what you told Finn isn't it?" Jesse asked as he approached Rachel again.

"Jesse please don't, I'm happy the happiest I've been for a long time and you can't mess this up." She said stopping him. I got up and walked towards the stage.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, Jesse was just leaving." She said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. We walked out of the auditorium and into the hall.

"I have to stay after school today." I said looking at her.

"What? Why?" She asked stopping.

"I'm back on the Cheerios." I said as she just looked at me.

"What? Why? Why would you go back after the way she treated you?" Rachel asked as I leaned up against the lockers.

"She is desperate and needs Kurt and I." I said as she stood in front of me.

"Fine but I'm coming to whatever you have afterschool." Rachel said taking my hand again as we started walking towards Glee club. We walked in and sat down in the back and she played with my fingers and rings. Mr. Schue was talking about sectionals and just then Jesse walked through the door and Rachel's body tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head. Glee club went by fast and I had to go to this stupid ass weigh in and crap.

"What is bulldozer doing here?" I heard some skinny blonde cheerleader say as I walked into the gym.

"Check this out, you got something to say to me step to me other than that shut the fuck up." I hissed looking at the Cheerios.

"This is why I love my Wheezy." Santana said putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Alright Brassy Hag and Porcelain." Coach Sue yelled threw the bullhorn. I got weighed and surprisingly I lost 20 pounds, no wonder why some of my clothes were loose. My breast really had gotten bigger and my middle was slimmer.

"Damn Wheezy." I heard Santana say as I got my measurements done.

"That is all mines." Rachel said biting her bottom lip at me. I finished and got dressed.

"Breadsticks?" Santana asked linking pinkies with Brittany.

"That's fine." I said grabbing my book bag and purse. Breadsticks was uneventful. We left and I had to drop Rachel off at home.

"Babe I have something to tell you, please don't be mad at me please don't. I love you so much." Rachel said as her face turned red.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Jesse and I kissed in the auditorium at lunch before you came, he was pushing up on me about wanting to get back together and he kissed me and I kissed him back and it wasn't anything like the way we kiss it was actually disturbing." Rachel said as I parked in her drive way.

"I know you two kissed I walked into the auditorium when you pushed him off." I said looking at her.

"Thank you, I thought you were about to dump me." She said causing me to laugh.

"Trust me it would have to be a whole lot worst babe." I said turning off my car and just leaving on the radio. She kissed me softly and I returned it and she gently sucked on my bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside of my mouth. It seemed like our tongues were playing rock paper scissors at this moment. I felt her hand rubbing my thigh and mine ended up on her boob.

"Oh sweet baby Leroy!" I heard Rachel dad yell outside of the car causing us to break apart.

"I think I should go." She said as I pecked her lips one last time.

"Have fun, tell Dads I said hi." I said as she kissed me back. Just then Leroy and Hiram walked outside smiling.

"Look at our babies just growing up." Leroy said as I got out of the car to give them both hugs.

"I gotta run home, I'm sure my mom is ready to call the army." I said smiling.

"Call you tonight, I love you." Rachel said smiling at me.

"I love you more." I replied as her Dads 'aww' all the way into the house.

**Rachel**

"So how are you and Mercedes doing?" My dad Hiarm asked as we ate dinner.

"We're doing good, Sam left." I said as they nodded their heads.

"That's good, so I was wondering did you want to invite Mercedes to Temple on Saturday." My Daddy Leroy said as I stopped eating.

"I don't think she would go." I said smiling.

"No I'm positive she would love to go, you could go to church with her on Sunday. She and I go to the same church." Leroy said as I nodded my head.

"I'll ask her tonight dads." I said as I went back to eating my tofu and salad. We finished dinner and I got in my room took a shower did my nightly routines and jumped in bed with my laptop and phone in hand.

"Hey babe." Mercedes said as she answered the phone, I heard the TV and water running.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I logged onto Facebook and seen I had an inbox from Sam and some guy named Shane.

"Just got out the shower and I'm brushing my teeth right now." She said laughing.

"Hey babe, do you know a guy named Shane?" I asked as I heard the water turn off.

"Yeah, he is on the football team. I think that is Azimo's cousin or something like that. Why what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as I heard the TV.

"He just sent me a message on Facebook is all." I said as I read Sam's message.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Look I know I'm the last person you want to inbox you or even contact you for that matter. Just tell Mercedes I'm sorry about that night I don't know what was going through my brain. I had been drinking with Finn, and the thought of her being with you kind of tripped me out I guess. I know that isn't a reason to justify my actions on what I did to her but just please tell her I'm sorry and I'm dealing with the pain I caused her every day and night. Treat her right and when she tries to push you away just love her harder make her understand how much you love and care for her._

_-Sam_

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Mercedes yelled causing me to stop reading the message again.

"Yes baby?" I answered closing out his message.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked as I glanced over Shane's message. He was asking what was I to Mercedes and to see if I could get them two together.

"Nothing I was just reading a message on Facebook." I replied as I heard her yawn.

"Oh, what did Shane want?" She asked before I heard her talking to someone in the background. "Momma said goodnight."

"Tell her I said goodnight, um he wants me to get you two together and to give him your number. Oh he wants to also know what I am to you." I replied as she started laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Azimo told him that you and I are together." She replied yawning again.

"Baby go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" I asked before shutting down my laptop.

"Yes that's fine. I love you." She said sounding sleepy.

"I love you more baby. See yo in the morning." I replied before we both hung up. I turned off my TV and turned off my bedside lamp and went to sleep only to dream of me being a star on Broadway. I woke up the next morning took a shower brushed my teeth ate a quick breakfast and got dressed in a simple skirt and a sweater. I put on my shoes and grabbed my book bag, books and keys.

"Bye dads." I said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"Bye Rachel." My dads said kissing my forehead. I walked out the door and got into my car and headed over to Mercedes house. I parked in the driveway and seen Mr. Jones walking out of the house with Derrick.

"Morning Mr. Jones." I said as Derrick climbed out of his arms and ran to me and hugged my legs.

"Morning Rachel, I think Mercedes is still in her room. She woke up a bit late." He said as I picked Derrick up and hugged him. I handed him over to Mr. Jones and they got into the car.

"Okay that's fine." I replied before walking into the house.

"Morning Mrs. Jones." I said as she smiled at me.

"Morning Rachel, she woke up a bit late so I think she is in the shower." Mrs. Jones said as we hugged.

"Okay, I'll go on up. Have a nice day at work." I said before she walked out of the door. I took off my shoes and walked up the steps and into Mercedes room only to see her standing in front of her closet in a pair of lace boy shorts and a bra singing to a Beyonce song causing me to smile.

"What would make Rachel drool." She said out loud causing me to smile. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" She yelled pouting.

"Sorry you look so fucking sexy like this." I said as she turned around and kissed my lips and sucked on my tongue.

"Um, do I know?" She asked before we started kissing again. I deepened the kiss pushing her up against the door and she wrapped her leg around my waist. She put my hand down her panties so I could feel how wet she was.

"Shit your so fucking wet." I groaned as I kissed and sucked on her neck causing her to moan out my name. I ripped off her panties and laid her down on the bed.

"I know you didn't just...ohh." She moaned as I licked her pussy up and down before sucking on her clit. I read online about doing ABCs while eating someone out and I decided why not do it before school.

"I wanna play a game." I groaned as I kissed her inner thigh.

"What ohh game?" She asked running her fingers through my hair.

"Do you know your ABCs?" I asked kissing her. I unsnapped her bra from the front and started sucking on her nipples. She ran her hand up my skirt and grabbed my ass.

"Stop teasing me." She groaned as I gently nibbled on her nipples. I kissed her lips one last time before I ran my tongue down her body and gently kissed her belly button causing her to laugh. I spread her legs and kissed her clit.

"You gotta tell me the letters." I replied as she moaned as I gently blew on her clit before sucking on it. I decided to write out her name on her pussy and was already shaking. I started doing the ABCs and she didn't last past F. I licked up her juices and smiled. I slid in 2 fingers and sped up my fingers and rubbed her G-spot going fast and she started squirting.

"OH FUCK!" She yelled as her body shook. She couldn't stop squirting and her legs wouldn't stop shaking. Her body stopped shaking and she just looked at me.

"I hate you." She groaned as I ran my thumb over her clit causing her to close her legs tightly.

"You love me." I said bending down and kissing her lips.

"Can we stay here today?" Mercedes asked as I lay beside her and ran my fingers down her body.

"No we can't babe, we're seniors we only have 5 more months left of school. You have Cheerio practice and I have to work on my NYAD audition after school." I replied as she stopped my fingers from playing with her pussy.

"I know but I just want to sit this one day out." She said kissing my lips.

"Nope you cannot persuade me with your lips like you did last time." I replied as she laughed.

"Well my lips were on your other lips." She said smiling causing me to laugh. She kissed my lips and pulled off my sweater.

"No baby not today." I groaned as she kissed my neck and gently sucking and nibbling on it.

"Not today?" She questioned as her hands rubbed my breast and her thumbs gently swiped my nipples causing me to moan.

"No not right oh now." I moaned as she kissed my lips and her hand ran up my thigh and she cupped my pussy causing me to groan out her name.

"You're wet I think now is the right time." Mercedes groaned in my ear before she took off my skirt and took off my thong. When she would eat me out everything would go out of the window that was in my mind. She ran her tongue up and down my pussy before she slid her fingers inside of me.

"Baby umm what oh shit!" I yelled as she started sucking on my clit and twisting her fingers in and out of me.

"You like that?" She moaned before running her tongue up and down and all around my clit before sucking on it and licking it and just doing everything in her mind. I looked down and she was looking up at me. She slid another finger inside of me and sped up.

"Oh shit I'ma bout to ohh!" I yelled as she smiled.

"You ready to cum for me baby?" Mercedes asked as she kissed the top of my pussy and smiling up at me. I was 10 seconds from cumming and she pulled her fingers out of me and started sucking on them and getting up.

"No baby I'm so fucking close!" I groaned as she smiled at me.

"We gotta get to school remember?" She asked before walking into the bathroom. I sighed and got up followed her into the bathroom. We took a quick shower and I got changed into a skirt that came up to my thigh and a sweater. She had on a skirt and a pair of boots with a deep v-neck and her necklace. She put on some lip gloss and eye liner with some eye shadow and brushed her hair out and I walked out of the room. I put on my shoes and seen I had about 10 inbox messages asking where Mercedes and I were at. I looked and seen it was 10 in the morning causing me to smile. She walked down the steps with her book bag and books in hand.

"You ready?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her wallet and something else and walked towards me.

"Yes I'm ready, mind if we stop by Lima Bean?" She asked as I walked away from her.

"Nope I'm wanting some pomegranate tea right now." I replied as we walked out of the door. We got into my car and she rolled down the window. I glanced at her and she was singing along to the song on the radio causing me to smile. I pulled up at the Lima Bean and we both got out. We ordered and I paid for it and she was looking through a magazine.

"So how does it feel being a Cheerio again?" I asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"It feels no different than I did before, now I just have to wear that stupid skirt." Mercedes replied as our order were called. We both had gotten a bagel and tea.

"I bet you look sexy as fuck in that skirt." I said as we walked out of the Lima Bean and ran straight into Jesse.

"Well if it isn't Lazy Bones and Barbra Jr." He said smirking at Mercedes.

"What ever St. Douche." She replied before we walked to my car.

"Do you know your girls lips were on mine? Her lips tasted so damn sweet." Jesse said causing Mercedes to laugh.

"That's because her lips were wrapped around my clit before you walked in." She hissed before we got int the car and I drove off.

"Hey don't let him mess up your day." I said as I parked in the parking lot and we both got out.

"Trust me he didn't mess up my day." Mercedes said as we walked into school. We got a late pass from the office and walked to her locker first. She put her books away and pulled out her AP Calc book and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she put on some lip gloss.

"It's nothing just thinking." She replied as she closed her locker.

"No tell me what's the matter." I replied as we walked to my locker.

" Well you know I got into UCLA, I really want to go to LA to do some singing but I don't want to leave you." Mercedes said as I opened up my locker.

"Oh I see." I replied putting my books in it and grabbed out my AP English book.

"Baby I know we need to talk about it but I was just thinking about it last night." She said as I closed my locker and grabbed out my tea and bagel.

"It's fine, we'll talk about it later on." I replied kissing her cheek and walking off. This really did throw a wrench in our relationship as far as when we graduate and leave. I walked into my AP English class and halfway paid attention in it. It felt like I was going through a daze the whole school day.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as she pulled me into an empty class room.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." I replied as she looked in my eyes searching for something.

"Look if you're thinking about LA, it won't happen if it will break us up. I love you too much for that." She replied as I sat on a table.

"Why didn't you tell me last night when we were on the phone?" I asked as she walked in front of me.

"I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to start it." She replied as I nodded my head and got off the table.

"Oh okay." I replied grabbing up my books.

"Rachel where are you going?" She asked as I looked at her.

"I have to go to class." I replied before walking out of the classroom. I walked into AP Bio and she walked in 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry okay." She said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Mercedes, do what is great for your future." I replied as I went back to paying attention in class. I didn't see the tears running down her face until she got up and rushed out of the classroom.

"Can I go see if she is okay?" I asked looking at the teacher. She nodded her head and I walked out after Mercedes and she was already gone out of the hallway. I walked into the bathroom and she was there wiping tears off her face.

"Babe I'm sorry okay, I know I've been acting like an ass all day but you being in LA scares me. You'll be all the way in LA and I'll be in New York and some how we'll try and make it work and I got a feeling it won't work because we might cancel going home for the holidays and I just don't to lose you." I said looking at her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We'll come to that bridge when it comes okay." She said nodding her head.

"Okay babe, I love you." I said as she kissed my lips.

"I love you more." She replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry okay, if it's what you really want do go for it. I don't want to hold you back. I'm behind you on whatever you do." I said as she nodded her head. We walked back to class and the bell had rang.

"Do you want to go off campus for lunch?" I asked as she leaned up against the locker that was right next to mine.

"Where would we go?" She asked as I put away my books and binders.

"We could go to subway." I said as she laughed.

"What would you get?" She asked as I kissed her nose.

"I don't know I'll figure it out." I replied as she shook her head no.

"No I don't want you to get sick. Remember what happened last time we went to McDonalds." Mercedes said as I closed my locker.

"Please don't bring that up." I replied as I felt my body shake. I leaned into her and started whispering about how badly I wanted to take her into an empty classroom and sit her on a teachers desk and eat her out until she passes out.

"Shit baby quit." She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That's what you want isn't it? For me to eat you out from behind to slap dat ass until you cream all over the desk?" I whispered up against her lips and ran my tongue over her bottom lip and gently biting it before sucking on it to ease away the small pain causing her to whimper. I felt her body shake as I kissed my way down to her neck and behind her ear and gently sucking on her earlobe.

"Oh shit!" I heard Santana yell causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hi Santana." I said turning around and looking at her.

"um hi to you too Berry. Are you okay Wheezy?" Santana asked looking at Mercedes as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"um yeah I'm fine." Mercedes said before she walked/ran into the bathroom.

"What did you do to her?" Santana asked as I started laughing.

"Just whispered in her ear." I replied as we walked into the bathroom. I knocked on the stall.

"Who is it?" She asked clearing her throat.

"It's me babe." I replied as she unlocked the door and pulled me in.

"My knees are weak because of you." She hissed causing me to smile.

"I'm sorry babe." I replied as she shook her head. She pulled off her panties and put them in my hand.

"Just remember I'm walking around without any panties on." She hissed before walking out of the stall. I watched her ass sway in that tight skirt causing me to groan.

"This isn't going to be any fun." I thought to myself as I followed her out. I put her panties in my book bag and we went to a deli shop.

"So tell me something." She said as I sipped my organic smoothie.

"What's up?" I asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Well I was wondering did you want to skip Glee club and go back to my house." She said raising her eye brow at me.

"You have practice." I said as she finished eating and we both got up.

"I could always tell Coach Sue something came up at home and I had to go and just get my Cheerio outfit." Mercedes said as we walked out of the place and got into my car.

"Well talk to coach Sue first." I replied as she nodded her head. I drove back to school and she went to talk to Coach Sue and I guess she got the yes and we grabbed our stuff and I drove back to her house.

"I think Momma made you some Alfredo, it's in the fridge. I'm going to go see if this fits right." She said before walking into the downstairs bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the food and heated it up until she came out of the bathroom. I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating and she walked out of the bathroom in the Cheerio outfit almost causing me to choke on my food.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied sipping my water. I looked at her from bottom to top fuck top to bottom.

"Do you like it?" She asked sipping around causing the Cheerio skirt to fly up causing me to groan. Her ass was just too perfect in that outfit and she was tempting me hard. I looked at her breast and they were just big as ever causing my mouth to water.

"Upstairs now!" I groaned looking at her. She ran up the steps and I would slap her ass every chance I would get. She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me and kissed me.

"I love you." She groaned as I grabbed her ass in my hands.

"I love you too." I moaned sitting up and kissing her neck. I thought I hard the front door open but dismissed it. I sat up so my back was against the headboard and started kissing her again.

"Your lips taste like strawberries." She said laughing before sucking on my bottom lip and slipping her tongue into my mouth. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands through her hair and down her back to her ass, her ass seemed to always be my go to spot now rather than her hips or thighs.

"Mercy...WOAH!" I heard a guy yell causing me to jump and Mercedes to climb off of me.

"um Hi Maurice." Mercedes said looking at the guy.

"I'm not even going to ask, just letting you know I was home." He replied before nodding his head at me and walking back out of the room.

"Welp there goes my lady boner." I said getting up off the bed.

"That was just my older brother Maurice, I guess he is back home from college." Mercedes said standing in front of me.

"Oh wow, just when I'm sucking on his sisters tongue he burst through the door. It was nice to meet him." I said as she laughed.

"I've seen him in worst." She replied before pecking my lips.

"I guess." I replied before we walked out of the room and down the steps. I tossed away my food and sat besides Mercedes at the kitchen Island as she looked through a cook book.

"What are you looking for?" I asked kissing her shoulder.

"A Vegan Recipe." She replied looking at me and kissing my lips.

"You know I eat a little bit of meat right." I said as she kept kissing my lips.

"I know that." She replied licking on my bottom lip.

"Okay this isn't going to work." Maurice said as Mercedes let out a deep breath.

"What Mars?" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"You and her, I thought you two were sworn enemies not a couple." He said sitting on the other side of the island.

"We made up and decided to be together." Mercedes said as he nodded his head.

"Okay I'll give you two that. But can we please keep the affection on a small load please." He said as Mercedes' parents walked through the door with Derrick running.

"Hello Rachel and Mercedes" Monica said giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." I said hugging her back.

"How was school today?" Eric asked hugging me also.

"It was okay." I replied as Derrick ran up to me and I put him on my lap and he started playing with my phone.

"That's good I hope." He replied as I bounced Derrick on my lap causing him to laugh.

"So when where you going to tell me that Berry and Mercy were together?" Maurice asked causing Mercedes to laugh.

"They've been together for about 4 months now." Monica said kissing the top of my head.

"Alright dinner is on Mercy and Rachel tonight." Eric yelled before running out of the kitchen and up the steps. Cedes and I decided on homemade pizzas just to keep it simple.

"Monopoly or Phase 10?" Eric asked as Cedes and I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Phase 10 is fine with me." Cedes and I said at the same time smiling.

"You two are already making me sick." Maurice said as Merc rolled her eyes.

"Like you and your girl friend don't make me sick." Mercedes said as I closed the dishwasher and started it up. I handed her a bottle of sweet tea and she sat between my legs on the floor while I sat on the couch. The family played while I checked my email and some schools in LA. Cedes won the first round then decided it was time for bed.

"I'm going to bed, see you all in the morning." Cedes said grabbing my hand and getting me up.

"I guess it's time for me to go to bed also." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know how she gets." Monica said causing me to laugh. Cedes and I walked up the steps to her room and I laid down while she pulled out night clothes.

"Come on!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. She pulled off my clothes and I did the same with her and we took a shower.

"You know what I love about you?" Mercedes asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist as we faced each other, all the lights were off along with the TV the only light we needed was the light coming in from the moon outside. She had put on some soft jazz music.

"No what is it?" I asked running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"You're sweet, sexy and soft." She said causing me to laugh.

"I'm soft?" I asked as she sucked in my thumb.

"Yes you're soft, your lips are soft, every part of your body is soft and I love it." Mercedes said causing me to smile. She straddled my lap and we started kissing. I grabbed her ass up under her night gown and she smiled into the kiss.

"Your ass is very soft." I said as she laughed.

"Hey Merc..dude the fuck." Maurice yelled causing Cedes to stop kissing me.

"What do you want Maurice? Plus have you ever heard of fucking knocking?" Mercedes hissed looking at him over her shoulder.

"Momma wanted to know where was your shampoo. Plus you should put a sock on the door." Maurice said causing Mercedes to blow out a deep breath.

"No you need to learn how to freaking knock like everyone else in this house." Mercedes said getting up out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Fucking wet dream killer." Mercedes hissed coming out of the bathroom and throwing the bottle of shampoo at him and climbing back into bed with me and straddling my lap.

"Whatever, I'll lock your door." He said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Now where were we?" Mercedes asked sucking on my bottom lip and sliding her tongue into my mouth as we kissed.


	3. Tango Rachel Berry'

**Rachel**

Yes I love Mercedes she is my rock my everything but it seems like lately she has something on her mind that she doesn't want to share.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I glanced at her as I drove down the street.

"Nothing much." She lied as she let out a deep sigh.

"Mercy I know something is wrong, you're distant to me right now." I said glancing at her again and shaking my head.

"How in the fuck am I distant Rachel? You're always after school singing songs and talking to Mr. Schue about how the songs in glee club could be more Barbra songs." She hissed as I stopped at a stop light and just looked at her. I didn't say anything back to her as I drove to her house. I pulled up in the driveway and parked and looked straight ahead.

"I have to get home, my dads want to talk." I lied as I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and seen it was Jesse asking where was I at.

"Call me when you make it home, I love you." She said softly.

"Yeah me too." I replied as I heard the door close. I backed out the driveway and went to the Lima Bean to meet up with Jesse.

"Hey." I said siting in front of him.

"So how is Mercedes?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know she won't talk to me, I give up." I replied as he nodded his head.

"Well okay, have you found a song for Nationals yet?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"Nope can't think of a song just yet." I replied as he nodded his head. I heard my phone ring and I looked down and seen it was Mercedes and I just ignored it.

"So how is college?" I asked as he smiled.

"It's great you know, get to go to class whenever and always pass." He said causing me to smile.

"God I hope that is what its like when I go to NYDA." I said looking at him.

"Well hopefully you get through your audition oh what song are you singing?" He asked smiling at me.

"Well I thought about doing "Don't Rain On My Parade" since I know it so well." I replied as he nodded his head an a waiter brought over two drinks.

"I didn't order this." I said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I ordered this for you. I figured you had a long day and I know how much you love Pomegranate Tea." Jesse said smiling.

"Thank you Jesse." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"How about we get out of here and go see a play down at the dollar theater." He said causing me to smile.

"That sounds great." I replied nodding my head and grabbing my purse. We both got into my car and sung along to all of the Broadway songs on my iPod. I parked my car in the parking lot and we got out and walked to the theater and my cell phone rang again. I looked and seen it was Mercedes and I just hit ignore again. She really had threw me through a loop today with the snappy attitude and just everything over the past month or two. It seemed like after our 3 month anniversary she regretted me or something. Jesse and I decided to go see "Don't Hug Me I'm Pregnant"

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in awhile." I said as we walked out of the building and to my car.

"It was a great show, what are you doing this weekend?" Jesse asked as I started up the car.

"Probably nothing." I replied as I drove back to his car.

"How about we go to Columbus and go see Rent?" Jesse asked as I parked next to his car.

"That sounds fun, I'll call you Thursday and see." I replied as I gave him a hug. He had a glint in his eyes and then we started kissing, it was so sudden I just went with it until my phone started ringing.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Rachel." Jesse said apologizing. I looked and seen it was Mercy and I felt like shit.

"I should go." I said as he nodded his head.

"Guess I'll see you around." Jesse said as I nodded my head and answered my phone.

"Hey Pookie." I said into the phone.

**Mercedes**

****I had a lot on my mind, with my brother Maurice being in town and him being a pure ass hole about me being with Rachel.

"What's the matter?" Momma asked as I sat down on the couch.

"She's cheating on me." I said looking at a blank TV.

"What do you mean?" Momma asked as she sat beside me.

"Well yesterday she dropped me off and I called her and she didn't pick up so I thought something was wrong you know. But she text me and said she was at home and she was busy so I thought that was an invitation to come over and hang out or something and she wasn't home. So Santana and I decided to go to the Lima Bean and I saw her and St. Douche hugging and then they kissed." I said hugging a pillow.

"See baby sis being gay isn't all what you thought it was." Maurice said smirking at me.

"How about you shut the fuck up and stop fucking everything with two legs a pussy with a fat ass." I yelled looking at him.

"You better watch your tone baby sis." He replied standing up.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it, not damn thing. You're a fucking ass hole and a fucking dumb ass. You're not shit but a little ass boy who doesn't know what he wants to do but to fuck and screw anything that throws attention to him." I yelled in his face. I saw him raise his hand causing me to laugh.

"I dare you to fucking do it and I will have your ass laid out on this fucking floor." I heard daddy voice boom through out the room.

"You don't know shit." Maurice hissed looking at me.

"I don't know shit, I know you got Mary knocked and made her have an abortion, then you turned around and got crabs from what's her name ohh yeah Kyra the hoe of your school." I hissed slapping the shit out of him before storming off into my room. I slammed and locked my door and laid face first.

"Mercy!" I heard momma yell from downstairs.

"YEAH!" I yelled back as my kitten jumped on my bed.

"Rachel is here!" She yelled back causing me to scoff.

"I'm not here!" I yelled back playing with mittens.

"Why do people have to be cheaters mittens?" I asked rubbing his belly.

"Can you open the door Mercedes?" I heard Rachel on the other side of the door. I unlocked the door and laid back down.

"How was your day Pookie?" Rachel asked as I just looked at her.

"Really where did Pookie come from?" I asked looking at her thinking back to last week with Finn.

***Flash Back* **

****"You said you wanted to talk." Finn said looking at me.

"Yeah umm you know Rachel better than anyone actually and lately she has been acting weird." I said as he laughed.

"Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

"As a matter of fact" I replied

Honey I know this act It's called the 'Tango Rachel Berry'" Finn sang as I looked at him.

"Are you really going to sing "Tango Maureen" to me right now." I said chuckling.

"Trust me it works." He said looking at me.

"Okay fine, lets reenact RENT." I said as we both laughed.

"The 'Tango Rachel Berry'  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling  
You're wrong, you're heart she is mangling" he sang looking at me.

"It's different with me" I replied scoffing.

"And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound"

"I think I know what you mean." I sang back glancing at him.

"It's the Tango Rachel Berry." We sang together unfolding my arms.

"Has she ever pouted her lips  
And called you 'Pookie'?  
Never, have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" He sang causing me to cut my eyes at him with wide eyes.

"This is spooky." I replied running my tongue over my bottom lip.

"Did you swoon when she walked through the door?  
Every time, so be cautious  
Did she moon over other boys?"

"More than moon I'm getting nauseousness" I sang shaking my head.

"She Cheated"

"She Cheated."

"Rachel Cheated." He sang looking at me.

"Fucking Cheated, I'm defeated I should just give up right now." I hissed running my fingers through my hair.

"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might."

"I'll fall for her anyhow."

"When you're dancing her dance you don't stand a chance, her grip of romance make you fall."

"So you think might as well."

"Dance a tango to hell." I sang with a laugh.

"At least you'd had tango at all." Finn said laughing.

"The 'Tango Rachel Berry' Gotta dance 'til your diva is through. You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end. You can't leave her  
But the end it will come. Still you have to play dumb, 'Til you're glum and you bum And turn blue" We sang together as we both looked at each other.

"Why do we love when she's mean?" Finn asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"And she can be so obscene" I replied bitting my bottom lip.

"My Rachel Berry." I said sighing.

"It's called the 'Tango Rachel Berry' . She may be back talking to Jesse to be honest Mercedes." Finn said as I cut my eyes at him.

"But everything has been perfect between us for the past 4 months." I said looking at him.

"I'm so sorry..."

"That was awesome you guys. We should totally do RENT for Nationals." Mr. Schue said coming out of no where.

"No I don't think that would be okay Mr. Schue." I said looking at him.

"No Mercedes it would be great. You and Finn being the lead, we would surely win." Mr. Schue said as I shook my head.

"I better go." I said grabbing my bag.

"Thanks for meeting up Mercedes." Finn said as I gave him a small smile.

***End Of Flash Back***

****"Why did you just call me Pookie, you've never called me Pookie before." I said looking at her.

"I just thought I'd give you a new name." She said as I shook my head.

"I don't like that name." I said getting up and walking away from her.

"What is wrong with you Mercedes?" She asked looking at me.

"What is wrong with me? You went to The Lima Bean and a Musical with St. Douche and kissed him. Be serious Berry." I hissed looking at her.

"Look it wasn't what it looked like." She started as I just looked at her.

"No Rachel, the first time I understood it was a mistake but this time it's a rap between us two. I can't do this any more, I can't share you with Jesse and Finn. This isn't going to work." I said as I held in my tears.

"But Mercedes I love you." She said as she let go a sob.

"No you don't Rachel or you wouldn't still be with Jesse every two seconds or calling him and texting him." I said looking at her.

"I don't call and text him Mercedes." She said crying.

"Yes you do Rachel, I've seen the text messages, the flirting, the 4 hour long conversations you two have. We can't be together any more." I said before she walked out.


	4. Guess Who Came Into Town?

***I totally wanna do a Scandal ohh or a Calzona (Grey's Anatomy) fanfic but I think (I'll suck at it so I'll publish it still !)**

**I'm so sorry for my late ass update kept yall all hanging on by a thread && shit . ! I wanna do a Grey's anatomy/ Glee crossover but I think it would totally suck ass . ! **

_***I don't own Glee***_**  
**

**Rachel**

"We can't be together any more Rachel." Was ringing through my head as I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"But Mer...Mercy. Mercedes I love you I don't want Jesse, I don't want anyone if I'm not with you. Please Mercedes, please tell me you're just playing a cruel joke on me." I sobbed walking towards her.

"No it's not a cruel joke, you kissed Jesse; Rachel be serious. Did you sleep with him?" Mercy asked as I shook my head.

"No I didn't sleep with him, I've never slept with anyone besides Finn and you. I don't want him Mercy I want you." I cried looking into her eyes.

"No Rachel no, maybe we need sometime apart you know, to think everything through you know." She said looking away from me.

"No I want to fix this right now right now right here and right now!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"No go home Rachel." She said walking away from me.

"You're pushing me away talk to me."I grabbed her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let go of me and go home you don't know anything." Mercy said as I looked at the hurt in her eyes.

"Baby you have to talk to me or I won't know anything. You've been shutting me out since Sam left. I need to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours baby." I said making her looking into my eyes. God every time I looked at her I fell in love all over again.

"I...I feel like I let that happen to myself you know with Sam and I should've listened to you when you said you wanted to come with me but I didn't listen to you and I feel like damaged goods, I feel like I'm not good enough for you, you know. I just felt like well if I caught you hanging out with Jesse again that I could just end it with you and you would be with someone better than me." Mercy said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby you're perfect for me, I feel like I'm not good enough for you because you love me so much and I feel like you could do so much better than me. I feel like I'm holding you back some days knowing you could do so much better than me. You push me so hard and everytime I look at you I fall in love all over again. I love you so damn much so don't think you're not good enough for me, you're perfect." I said as she nodded her head.

"I love you too." She said before I captured her lips with mine. She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through my hair and I pulled her by her waist as I laid her down on the bed and straddled her lap. She ran her hand up my shirt and pulled it over my head and tossed it on the floor as she flipped me over on my back.

"So fucking sexy." I moaned as she slipped off her shirt and looked down at me.

"then show me how fucking sexy you think I am." She said as I sat up and unsnapped her bra from the front and ran my tongue over one of her nipples then the other, I started sucking on the right one as I gripped the other one in my hand and played with it.

"Fuck..baby." She moaned pushing my head more into her titty causing me to groan. I started nibbling and sucking causing her to moan out my name, I gave the twin the same amount of attention.

"Tell me what you want." I moaned as she ran her hand over my breast and she took off my bra.

"I want you to lay here while I make love to you." She said kissing my lips as she slipped out of her jeans and thong and slipped me out of my skirt and boy shorts.

"I wanna make love to you too." I groaned as she ran her finger up and down my slit causing my body to shiver.

"You'll get a chance to do so later on tonight." She moaned slipping up under the covers and kissing her way down my body. She placed my legs on her shoulders and she sucked on my clit before running her tongue over it and slipping her finger inside of me causing my hips to buck.

"Fuck baby faster!" I yelled grabbing a fist full of her hair as I rode her tongue. She licked her way up my belly and kept pumping her fingers faster and faster inside of me.

"Like that baby?" She groaned as I started riding her fingers.

"Fuck yes just like that, right there. Fuck I love you so fucking much!" I yelled as her thumb rubbed my clit faster.

"You wanna cum for me baby? I felt my hot wet pussy tightening up on me, you ready to cum." She groaned in my ear as I felt my thighs shake.

"Yes I'ma bout to cum, I'ma bout to cum!" I yelled grabbing her ass in my hands as I came hard.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Mercedes said slipping her finger from out of me and sucking on them.

"I love you more Mercedes Jade Jones." I replied as my eyes got heavy, I pecked her lips and she kissed me back before I fell asleep wrapped up in her arms.

"How about you get the fuck out!" I heard Mercy hush yell. I woke up and rolled over only to see her brother in the doorway looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked smiling at her.

"He wants you to go home." She said biting her bottom lip at me.

"How about you pack a bag and we go out for breakfast then the mall and we go back to my house for the rest of the weekend." I said as she smiled.

"That is why I love you, you make all the negative assholes disappear." Mercy replied as I sat up with the covers covering the top half of my body.

"umm Maurice would you mind closing the door, I'm kinda naked up under here and all." I said as Mercy laughed.

"Yeah whatever Dike." He said causing a "All Hell to the nizzy no" from Mercedes.

"First off get the fuck out of my room and if you call my woman that again I'm fucking you up." Mercedes said slamming the door in his face and locking it.

"You didn't have to do that." I said as she walked towards the bed and dropped her robe and slipped into bed.

"Yes I did he is getting way beside himself. He raised his hand at me yesterday, I'm surprised daddy didn't kick his ass out yet." Mercy said kissing my lips.

"I love you." I said rolling her on her back and slipping between her legs.

"um I love you more." She replied gently nibbling on my bottom lip before kissing me. I ran my kisses down her neck to her nipples.

**Mercedes**

I still had some problems and insecurities when it came to dating Rachel but I'm sure we would sort them out soon.

"Baby quit teasing me." I groaned as she nipped at my belly button up under the covers.

"I do as I please." She said as she put my legs on her shoulders and gave my dripping wet pussy one long lick.

"Fuck!" I moaned out as she gently nibbled on my clit and sucking it into her mouth causing my body to shake. She slipped her fingers inside of me and started rubbing my g-spot.

"Just like that?" She asked as her fingers started going faster causing a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach to come alive.

"Fuck yes right there ...ohh!" I yelled as she started hitting my spot as she curled her fingers up.

"You ready to cum?"

"ahh I'm finna cum!" I yelled digging my nails into her back and biting down on my bottom lip as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I felt her hot mouth suck in my clit and I came so hard and strong.

"I'm not done with you just yet." Rachel said pulling her fingers out of me and sucking on them. She slipped out of bed for a second and I felt her rub the strap on head around my clit.

"You wanna ride it?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes!" I yelled as she slipped inside of me slowly. She flipped us over so I was on top. I started riding her and it felt like every hair on my body was on stand.

"Talk to me mercy." Rachel moaned grabbing a hold of my hips.

"No baby its so damn good!" I yelled grabbing her hands and putting them above her head as I rode her faster.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel yelled as started sucking on the side of her neck.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" I moaned in her ear as I sped up.

"Yes! I'm cumming!" She screamed as she squeezed the hell out of my hands. I knew she had on the doubled headed strap on. She flipped me over on my back and placed my legs on her shoulders and the head on the dildo started rubbing my g-spot.

"I'ma squirt baby hold on!" I yelled as she grabbed my thighs and sped up and went deeper.

"Right there!" I screamed as I squirted all over her stomach and my legs wouldn't stop shaking. She placed my legs on either side of her body and ran her thumb across my clit causing my body to jerk and my walls to clench.

"Stop baby please." I groaned as she bent down and kissed me.

"I promise." She said getting up and taking off the strap on and sliding back into bed.

"I love you." I said yawning.

"I love you more." She replied as I wrapped my arm around her waist and we both fell asleep.

"Merc wake up." I heard momma shaking my shoulder.

"huh?" I said waking up and looking at her.

"Come on get up your grandmother is downstairs." She said as I gently slipped out of bed and put on my robe. I glanced at Rachel and she was hugged up to my pillow.

"Which one?" I asked as we walked into my closet.

"Ashley." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Who called her?" I asked getting out my clothes.

"Maurice did."

"Fuck, whatever. I'll be down in a second." I said as she nodded her head and walked out. I quietly walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at Rachel and she was still sleeping. I really guess the talking and the sex had taken a toll on her. I don't honestly know.

"Here goes nothing." I said fixing my hair a little bit and sucking my teeth before walking out my bedroom and down the steps.

"Hello Grandma." I said giving her a small smile.

"Yes hello to you too Mercedes. So what is this I hear about you being in a relationship with a girl, a white girl at that." Grandma said as I rolled my eyes and glanced at Maurice who was laughing.

"Yes my girlfriend Rachel Berry, who is Jewish. Yes she is white and actually upstairs in my bed as we speak sleeping." I said chuckling.

"This isn't a laughing matter Mercedes Jade, I thought I taught you better than that. First you go and take in a pregnant one now your confused about what gender you should be with."

"No see I'm not confused, I actually love Rachel and she loves me back. Plus you didn't teach me a damn thing my parents taught me all I need to know. Don't you dare drag Quinn into the heap of this. She is perfectly fine where she is at got accepted to Yale." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Morning Rachel." Daddy said as I turned around and see Rachel dressed in a one of my shirts and a pair of my sweats with her hair in a messy bun.

"Morning everyone." She said smiling.

"So this is the white bitch that turned Mercy to a bull dagger." Grandma yelled causing Rachel to gasp and look at me then at Grandma.

"I guess I'll go grab my things and head home." Rachel said barely above a whisper and ran back up the steps.

"First off you will not say those things to Rachel, second she is a great girl and for you to make her feel like crap is unacceptable." Momma said as Rachel came back down the steps with her bag.

"I'll see you later Mercy." Rachel said grabbing her keys off the table.

"No don't leave me with her." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"But she doesn't like me." Rachel said glancing at my Grandma who had a smug smile on her face.

"To fucking bad, I love you that is all that matters." I said cupping her face in the palm of my hand and rubbed my thumb across her cheek.

"Promise if she says something out of line you will not go all Diva on her."

"I'll try, can't keep my promise with an ignorant bitch like that." I said causing her to smile.

"I love you." She said putting her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I said before capturing her lips with mine.

"I'll stay but I don't wanna be in there with her." Rachel said glancing at my Grandma.

"I promise how about you go and get dressed and we'll go to Ihop then we could go to the mall and maybe if you're up to it a road trip." I said looking at her.

"Sounds great, let me go get dressed." Rachel said kissing me once more before going up the steps with her bags.

"Disrespect my girl again and I will rip you a new one. Why are you here anyways? Does my daddy know you're here?" I asked turning around and looking at the devil herself.

"I'm here to pray for you, you know you gay people don't get into heaven don't you. Oh and your father does know I'm here." She said getting up from off the couch.

"How about when I die I'll let God judge me but until then I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date maybe even get a hotel at the Hilton and have mind blowing sex all night long. Damn that sounds great." I said as Grandma's eyes got big and she slapped the hell out of me. I held my cheek for a minute to register that this hoe did just slap the shit out of me.

"You must be outta yo..."

"Mercy don't, mother what are you doing here?" I heard Daddy say just as I was about to lunge at her Grandma or not this bitch was about to feel every pent up emotion and anger in me that I've ever felt.

"Well my grandson called me and told me how this lesbian has been acting and she is supposed to be a child of God." Grandma said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Okay I'm ready." Rachel said bouncing down the steps in a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt.

"You got your bag packed up?" I asked as she nodded and smiled.

"Yes I do."

"Great. Mom, Dad I'm going to go with Rachel to umm do that one thing I've been telling you guys about so I'll see you tomorrow." I said as Momma gave me a big smile.

"Alright you two have fun, call me when you get where you're going. I love you too." Momma said kissing my forehead and Rachel's.

"Kiss." Bug said running from dad.

"Alright bug kiss." I said picking Derick up and kissing his forehead.

"Kiss Rach." Derick said reaching out to Rachel.

"Alright big man. Be good." She said kissing his forehead.

"So you're letting them two just go out and gay up the town just disrespectful." Grandma said as I rolled my eyes.

"Just to let you know I have to gay dads, they've been married for 6 years but together for 30 maybe more. I'm glad they adopted me so I could have great parents like them and not like you you're uptight and evil. I hope no one holds grudges on you because I feel bad for you. Oh and I'm Jewish." Rachel said before we walked out the door causing me to laugh.

"Sassy ass." I said as I unlocked my car doors.

"You know you love it." She said causing me to smile.

"You know I do, oh crap I need my purse. Be right back babe." I said handing her my car keys and running back in the house and to my room. I grabbed my bag and purse along with something else and left back out the house only to find Grandma yelling at Rachel calling her everything in the book but a Republican.

"Grandma what is your problem?" I asked looking at her.

"This little girl turned you out." She hissed as I glanced at Rachel who had tears coming out of her eyes.

"No she didn't turn me out, after Sam left I never had an attraction to men after that. I thought I would try something different out for a change and I'm happy where I'm at and who I'm with. You don't like so what neither does half the of the country but I don't care. I love her and one day we will get married and possibly have children if she wants it." I said looking at my Grandma.

"You're not my granddaughter and I'm positive your great grand is tossing in her grave right now."

"Don't bring Annie Mae into this, this is you and I. I'm positive she would've supported me in anything I wanted and did. You're just stuck in your ways." I said before getting into my car and looking at Rachel.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked looking at her. She just nodded with her head and put her face in her hands. I started up my car and backed out of the drive way and got on the highway. I glanced at Rachel who was still crying and looking out the window. I pulled over and put the car in park and turned it off.

"What did she say to you?" I asked looking at her.

"She said I would never be anything, she told me I was the devil and I turned you out. She called me everything hateful and spiteful. She made me feel like shit." Rachel said as I nodded my head at her.

"Baby you're everything and more that I could ever want. You love me and I love you, plus you have the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted." I said kissing her.

"Well I hope that my pussy is the only pussy you've ever tasted." Rachel said looking at me.

"Well you know that one year at church camp..."

"No you didn't!" She yelled causing me to laugh.

"Okay I didn't but I wanted to. She was really cute and she was throwing hints you know but I had my eye on this one girl Santana Lopez." I said before laughing even harder causing me to snort.

"Yeah okay let's go to this secret spot you're taking me." Rachel said smiling.

"Make a deal now, we don't listen to any Barbra all the way there and we can go to a school and you could meet someone ahead of time." I said as I started up the car and started driving again. I bobbed my head to the music until we got to Ihop.

"Hungry?" I asked looking at Rachel.

"Of course." She replied smiling at me. We got out of the car and into Ihop and got seated.

"So have you talked to Kurt?" I asked looking at her.

"No I haven't." She said as our server came up.

"What can I start you two off with?"

"I'll take a Caramel Mocha and she would have a hot sweet tea." I said as Rachel smiled.

"Alright be right back with your drinks."

"So where are we going on this Road Trip?" Rachel asked as our waitress brought back our drinks.

"Well it's a surprise." I said sipping my drink.

**Rachel**

"Mercy you know I hate surprises." I said giggling.

"Sure whatever you say." She replied before we ordered. We ate and left.

"Take a nap I'll wake you up when we get there." Mercy said as I felt my eyes get droopy.

"Okay babe." I yawned before leaning my chair back and falling asleep. When I woke up the car was parked and we were at a gas station. I sat up and took the keys out the ignition and got out the car to stretch my legs.

"Hey you're up." Mercy said coming out with a bag full of junk and a big red bull in hand.

"Yeah I'm going to the restroom." I said pecking her lips and walking into the gas station. I walked to the restroom and used it and washed my hands and walked out and got back in the car.

"All ready?" Mercy asked as I nodded my head.

"So where are we at right now?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Well I can't tell you that either. Go back to sleep." Mercy said as I shook my head.

"Nope not this time around." I said looking at her..

"Okay fine then." Mercedes replied rolling her eyes causing me to laugh.

"What did you get to snack on?" I asked grabbing a back from the back seat.

"Some chips, juice and some candy." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So umm about this morning." I said as she glanced at me before returning her eye balls back on the road.

"What about it?" She asked as I bit my bottom lip.

"Well I thought your grandmother wasn't like that." I said opening up a bag of lays.

"That demon lady was my father's mother not my nanny." She said as I nodded my head.

"Oh okay. Well what is your nanny like?" I asked as she smiled.

"Well Nanny is freaking awesome dude, like she has tattoos and piercings. She doesn't look like she is 60 nothing. Her and Grandpa are like the best grandparents ever. She said she might have gave Maurice too much cough medicine when he was younger that's why he is like he is." Mercy said laughing.

"Oh is she coming for your birthday?" I asked as Mercy nodded her head.

"She comes every year and she pisses Grandma off every years since I was born. Momma said when I was born Nanny slapped the shit out of Grandma claiming that she get to name me since I was the only girl." Merc said laughing.

"I think I like her already."

"Oh and she does speak her mind truthfully." She said as I nodded my head.

"I love you." I said as Mercy smiled.

"I love you too, but I'm not telling you where we're going." Mercedes replied as I sighed and pulled out my phone and started texting Kurt.

"Kurt doesn't know where we're going either." She said causing me to pout.

"ugh this isn't any fun." I said as Mercy got off one highway and onto another one.

"Just relax babe we're about 20 minutes away." Mercy said causing me to sit up a bit more. She grabbed her phone and called someone.

"Yeah we made it...nope nothing...it was a good drive she slept most of the way. Yeah see you next week." She said hanging up and glancing at me as I smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Merc said looking at me.

"Duhh we've been on the road for 9 hours." I said as she laughed.

"Alright you ready, close your eyes and only open them when I say so or we're going back to little ol Lima, Ohio." Merc said as I quickly closed my eyes and put my head in my lap.

"This isn't any fair." I said as she started laughing.

"It's okay it's worth it." She said as I sighed.

"Fine whatever you say." I replied as she chuckled. She didn't reply and she drove for about 30 minutes.

"Okay one two three, open them." She yelled as popped my head up and we were in Times Square.

"BABY!" I screamed causing her to laugh.

"Happy 6 month anniversary." She said kissing my lips. I looked at the clock and it was midnight on October 15th.

"Oh god Mercy!" I said as tears came out of my eyes.

"Okay calm down, lets go get checked into the hotel then we can go site seeing." Merc replied as she started driving again. She pulled up the Hilton in Time Square and handed the valet the keys.

"Come on babe." Mercy said as I got out of the car and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Merc asked as we walked into the hotel. I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked laughing.

"I...I freaking love you!" I yelled causing people to turn around and look at us.

"I know baby I know. I have a reservation for Jones." Mercy said walking up the main desk.

"Yes a Mercedes Jones." The lady said smiling.

"That would be me." Mercy said smiling.

"I need to see your ID and credit card." the lady said as I kissed Mercy's neck.

"Thank you for the best gift ever." I whispered in her ear as I ran my hand up her hoodie.

"Here you go Ms. Jones everything is set up your on the 47th floor you have a suite. Have a nice stay at the Hilton." The lady said as the bellhop guy brought our bags over. Mercy grabbed the keys to the room and her cards and we headed to the elevator.

"So what is first?" I asked as we stood in the corner.

"Well I was thinking shower get out of these travelling clothes then we could go get a midnight snack, at this placed called Big Nick's." Mercy said as I stood in front of her and kissed her lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth causing her to groan and deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I ran my hands down to her ass just as the elevator stopped.

"47th floor." The bellhop said as I pecked Mercy's lips and grabbed her hand as we walked off the elevator. We got to our room and she opened up the door and tipped the guy as I sat our bags in the closet and pushed her down on the floor in the living room and attacked her neck.

"I'm hungry but I know what I'm hungry for." I moaned in her ear as I settled between her legs. I unzipped her hoodie and tossed it on the other side of the room. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off just as her cell started ringing.

"Hold on babe." Merc said grabbing her phone and I ripped her shirt and bra open and started sucking on her nipples.

"Hell...hello?" She said into the phone as I nibbled on her nipple causing her to take a deep breath in.

"We just got in the ohh room." She said as I started on the other one and ran my hand down to her wet thong and pushed it aside and rubbed my thumb over her clit causing her body to shake.

"Yes." She moaned out bitting her bottom lip.

"no, yes, I don't think so. Oh shit! I gotta call you back!" She yelled as I ran my tongue up and down her clit before sucking on it causing her body to shake. She tossed her phone on the floor and grabbed the back of my head causing me to smile.

"I wanna taste you too."She moaned out as I slipped my fingers inside of her. I took off my clothes and we started 69. 2 hours later I couldn't move a limb.

"Babe?" Mercy said as I tried to lift my head up but failed.

"Huh?" I asked as she brought me a bottle of water.

"Here drink these and take this Advil." She said as I gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you."I said as she smiled at me.

"Go back to sleep." She said climbing in bed with me wrapping her arms around my waist.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm so sorry I haven't wrote in this story in some months. Got a huge shit load of crap on my plate. My grandpa was diagnosed with Liver and Colon Cancer again and my Uncle has Stage 4 Brain Cancer so I'm a little every where and I have a job that has some crazy ass scheduling going on. So maybe I'll write Wednesday or Thursday (oh not Thursday... That's Scandal and Grey's Day aka Shondaland day. !) Yeah hopefully Wednesday . !


	6. This month is ass cheeks !

This can't get any worst...I broke the screen on my old laptop so my new laptop doesn't have any of my files && I don't think I can get to them. So it's going to take longer just to get right with this story && ohh Mr. Anonymous person I know my writing sucks stop reminding me. !


End file.
